


圆珠笔用户回访

by Zzzzinc



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zzzzinc/pseuds/Zzzzinc
Summary: And valentines can’t buy him.“情人节礼物可没法儿打动他。”
Relationships: Collins/Peter Dawson (Dunkirk)





	圆珠笔用户回访

彼得到战列舰上去服役了。隶属皇家海军的年轻战士，彼得·道森，五年来在炮塔和甲板之间跑上跑下，从穿着规整的水兵服再到普通的士官常服，海事经验和作战本领都随着年月而递长，他不再是那个会因为生病吃药而和妈妈赌气的小孩子了。

那次列车铁轨领着柯林斯离开韦茅斯后，余下的四零年，他都没有再来。四零年没有，四一年也没有。但只要海港不封冻，彼得就不会失去柯林斯。

小道森是二十岁的时候上军舰去的。最初的日子里他在写回家的信里追问柯林斯来信了吗，后来他不问了——列兵道森，稳重一点。

他再没来过信。飞行员先生简直像是梦里的人了，我真的在敦刻尔克见过他吗？

但应该是真的见过吧。阳光打在水面，水兵们解缆离岸，舰舷旁的彼得忽然恍惚，将小码头边的茅草穗儿看成一只绿色的大蜻蜓。那天也一样，他们回到多赛特，水岸边的植物茎秆不停晃动，船隔岸还很远，海面波光粼粼，晚风盘旋，只有茶香能证明一切决不是虚浮的幻影。

当然不该是幻影，否则怎么留得下这么明确又鲜活的记忆呢？他最记得柯林斯的蓝眼睛，似乎它们本身就是海，安稳宁静的公海，最远的蓝天，香草色梦境里徐徐日升，海与天密合，生长成一条细线。

但海没有图案，海具体又抽离，因此柯林斯始终像持续不断的错觉。可能他们原本熟稔，相知已久却互不相识——因为你的另一半灵魂被消抹，五月的海上你们未曾相逢。

四三年小水兵和飞行员的这条通信线终于恢复了，这是彼得将好几次的圣诞愿望叠加到一块儿才盼来的。

柯林斯寄给他偶尔用铅笔、偶尔用钢笔画成的画：他用速写的方式画过驻地的狗，画过空地上的喷火战机，画帐篷，画战友，画厨师先生的大勺和小茶杯，什么都画了。他一定会在信封上贴一张最漂亮的邮票，多数时候是小动物，彼得没见过的阿拉斯加犬，或者彼得见过的胖乎乎的冬日里的知更鸟。

它们会落到我的窗台，如果我在那儿撒上一些谷粒，这些亲近人的小胖子。啊，我的窗台……我想念韦茅斯了，家里还放着我一件企鹅图案的毛衣，还有捞柯林斯的时候穿那件红毛衣，那真的很暖和。

四四年二月，圣瓦伦汀节的前后，彼得得到了一件礼物——不能说是情人节礼物，虽然邮件确实是二月里寄来的，但柯林斯没有说，彼得也没有问。

而彼得不问，正鉴于柯林斯没明说。

“没有寄一支全新的笔给你，你别见怪。它是拆封了，但我只用来填了邮单——这算试写，以免你收到却写不出字，那样的话我就罪过大了——而邮单贴在包裹上，也被你收到了，所以它还是完完整整地属于你，和这封信含着的心意一起。”

所以这就是圆珠笔了，可真时髦，彼得想，他不该有这样的礼物，柯林斯是什么苏格兰威士忌夹馅巧克力吗？他快乐地轻叹，把这支闪露着漂亮色泽的金属笔收进储物柜角落的铁盒子里，那是他保藏和家里人、朋友们的通信往来的地方。

四五年一切终于不同，战争结束，再见不着飞行员先生就说不过去了。

四五年，柯林斯总算再踏上了韦茅斯的火车站站台，一抬起头，正看见彼得站在铁桥的步阶上，他露齿而笑，向他比出了那个知名的V字手势。

终会胜利。


End file.
